La petite souris est passée
by Alcide
Summary: Harry a 5 ans et a mal aux dents, sa tante se voit dans l'obligation de l'emmener au dentiste. c'est l'occasion pour une nouvelle rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

_L'idée m'est venu un de ces 4 matins, comment était-il possible que sur tous les adultes que Harry avait du croiser dans le monde moldu, qu'aucun n'ait jamais eu de soupçon à l'égard du traitement qu'il recevait même si l'auteur ne mentionne pas de maltraitance physique du moins pas clairement, il n'en reste pas moins la nutrition défaillante et la maltraitance psychologique, l'isolement que montrait Harry à l'école... Bref voilà je me suis dit et si pour une fois Harry éprouvait de la confiance envers les adultes avant son entrée à Poudlard, dans quelles mesures cela influenceraient son comportement et sa vie. _

**Chapitre 1**

Harry patientait tranquillement, assis sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente tandis que sa tante Pétunia s'agitait nerveusement sur le sien, à se demander qui des deux souffrait vraiment de ce rendez-vous chez le dentiste. En vérité le jeune Harry préférait se tenir correctement de peur de donner une excuse à sa famille pour le dispenser de cette visite médicale alors qu'il souffrait depuis déjà 1 semaine, ce qu'il ignorait c'est que sa tante bien qu'elle aurait mieux aimé ne pas être là, sait-on qui pourrais la voir avec son monstre de neveu, ne pouvait faire autrement. Les voisins commençaient à se poser des questions sur l'état du gamin qui était resté enfermé incapable de continuer ses activités habituels malgré les menaces depuis le dernier incident. De plus depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire soit disant à cause de la "douleur", son dudlynouchet ne se serait pas plaint ainsi, vraiment Harry était comme sa soeur aussi égoïste et nombriliste. Elle s'était retrouvé submergé de travaux qu'elle ne faisait pas habituellement . C'est pourquoi Pétunia soupira une énième fois, pestant contre ces médecins négligeant les règles de la ponctualité.

Une femme en blouse blanche fît son apparition dans la salle et annonça : " M. Potter?" Le garçon brun jeta un oeil à sa tante qui lui répondit: "Lève toi donc, je n'ai pas que cela à faire et tâche de te tenir correctement pour une fois!" mais son regard en disait bien plus. Harry quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la dame aux cheveux blonds et lui sourit, cette dernière bien qu'étonnée se tourna et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Une fois entrée elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur lui tendant sa main :

"-Bonjour Harry, je suis le docteur Jane Granger mais appelle moi Jane, nous allons examiner tes dents mais avant dis moi ce qui se passe?

-euh et bien la semaine dernière j'ai glissé dans une flaque d'eau dans la cour de récré et je suis tombé et ça a fait CRAC juste là" dit Harry en montrant sa mâchoire "et alors là et ben... ça a fait un peu mal mais pas trop mais maintenant si, je veux dire que j'ai un petit plus mal.

-Nous allons voir cela."

Le médecin lui indiqua le fauteuil qu'elle avait abaissé pour lui permettre de grimper dessus. Cela faisait 10 minutes que la madame regardait sa bouche avec ces instruments froids et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils comme son oncle quand il allait le gronder et cela l'inquiétait qu'avait-il fait de mal encore? Sa tante n'allait pas être contente. Madame Jane lui sourit de nouveau et lui dit:

" Ecoute Harry il va falloir je fasse une sorte de photo de tes dents pour voir ce qui ne va pas mais pour cela il faut que j'aille préparé quelques petites choses en attendant peux-tu m'attendre ici?

-Comme vous voudrait Madame."

Jane fronça de nouveau les sourcils et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'Harry se lançait dans l'observation de la pièce, il entendit un bruit discret de porte que l'on retient. Il tourna la tête et aperçu une petite fille avec des cheveux marron et un regard curieux, la petite fille lui sourit et quand Harry réalisa que c'était bien à lui qu'elle souriait il rougit et baissa les yeux. Quand il releva la tête elle était toujours là à l'observer, il décida alors de lui sourire aussi, la petite fille s'approcha et lui dit:

"Salut, dis-tu a mangé trop de bonbons toi aussi?

-euh non

-ah c'est bien mon papa et ma maman y disent toujours que les enfants devraient pas manger autant de bonbons parce que c'est mal. Alors pourquoi t'es là? C'est la petite souris qu'est pas passée?

-Et ben non je crois que je l'ai jamais vu enfin pas pour moi en tous cas, mais je suis tombé.

-ah bon? ça a du faire mal?

-non ça va j'ai l'habitude..." Harry s'affola face à la révélation qu'il venait de faire, son oncle lui avait dit de ne rien dire sinon il risquait de voir des gens méchants l'enlever pour aller dans des endroits horribles avec plein d'enfants horribles. Qu'avait-il fait?

-"Et oh... et oh..." disait la jeune fille en agitant sa main.

-"Désolé, je suis désolé, je voulais dire que c'était juste un petit bobo de rien du tout.

-si tu le dis, moi je suis Hermione et toi?

-moi c'est euh... Harry

-c'est rigolo t'es pas sûr de comment tu t'appelles ou t'as peur?

-c'est pas vrai j'ai jamais peur d'abord

-bah pourquoi alors?

-je...je...j'utilise pas beaucoup mon prénom." La jeune Hermione écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase mais elle écarquilla d'avantage encore quand elle vit la jambe d'Harry que celui-ci avait découverte pour remonter sa chaussette. Harry lui n'avait rien remarqué et commençait à apprécier la petite fille pour une fois que quelqu'un lui parlait.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'a fait? T'es tombé aussi?

-Oui c'est ça, je tombe souvent, je vois pas très bien ou je marche.

-Ah bon, ben mon papa y dit que quand on voit pas bien il faut mettre des lunettes!

-ah ouais et alors c'est comment?

-ben c'est deux trucs rond comme ça" elle mimait avec ses doigts la forme "et tu les poses sur ton nez comme ça"

-oh oui j'ai vu ça, le maître à l'école il en a mais il est vieux donc il faut que j'attente pour en avoir c'est ce que mon oncle m'a dit." Harry ne se sentait plus si à l'aise, il commença à se réinstaller au fond du fauteuil pour s'éloigner. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et madame Jane entra avec un grand sourire mais :

-"Hermione? Je t'avais dis de rester dans le bureau."

Hermione baissa la tête et dit:

-"Oui maman mais j'en vais assez des coloriages, je m'ennuie moi alors je voulais mon livre tu sais celui avec le lapin avec la veste bleue." Le docteur sourit attendrie et répondit:

-"D'accord en attendant tu vas m'accompagner moi et Harry en salle de radiologie, si Harry le veut bien sûr!

-Oh bien sûr madame."

Une fois Harry installé pour subir cette radio, Jane lança la machine et attendit les résultats. Elle était très étonnée du calme de l'enfant après tout même sa petite Mya n'était pas aussi calme et pourtant par rapport à d'autres enfants... mais bon il semblait timide après tout il était seul ici ça devait être impressionnant pour un enfant de 5 ans. Sa petite Hermy elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, pour une fois qu'elle avait un ami! Un petit bip sonore se fit entendre qui lui indiquait la fin de séquence radiographique, les images s'affichaient sur son écran et au fur à mesure qu'elle défilaient sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour finir béante d'étonnement. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible il devrait être en train dormir, pleurer ou bien inconscient... L'image affichait une très nette fracture aux 3/4 de la mâchoire inférieur de l'enfant mais aussi une poche noir très vraisemblablement de liquide au dessus de son nez comme un hématome sous-dural mais l'imagerie s'arrêtait là. Mais c'était déjà bien assez pour Jane, un horrible frisson l'a traversa et si... si il n'était pas tombé? Jane leva les yeux et observa attentivement Harry, horrifiée à la tournure que prenait ses pensées.

Tante Pétunia pinçait ses lèvres en une fine ligne tandis que Madame Granger lui parlait et ça c'était pas bon pour lui il avait encore fait quelque chose de pas bien, peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez poli ou alors c'est parce qu'il avait parlé à Hermione? Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Pétunia disant :

-"Mais non ne pouvons nous le permettre.

-Oh et bien cela tombe bien notre cabinet dispose d'un fond réservé aux enfants en difficulté, attendez je vais vous chercher les papiers vous n'aurez qu'à signer et venir avec Harry demain à la clinique Saint George, il y restera 48h si tout se passe bien.

-Toi" siffla Pétunia à l'encontre de son neveu

-"Et voici, il vous suffit de signer ici en bas. Parfait alors Harry doit se reposer et se détendre pour demain, tenez donner lui ceci ce soir avant d'aller dormir ça l'aidera à soulager sa douleur, je lui en ai déjà donné." Le médecin se tourna vers l'enfant et lui dit doucement

-"Tout ira bien Harry, je te vois demain et si tu es sage je te ferrais visiter la salle d'opération!"

Harry lui sourit discrètement et répondit par un léger signe de main à Hermione qui s'agitait au loin pour le saluer. Il se retourna alors et couru afin de rattraper sa tante qui était parti sans l'attendre.

De retour à Privet Drive tante Pétunia l'avait envoyé directement en cuisine afin de préparer la table avant que son oncle ne rentre du travail. Harry vérifiait s'il n'avait rien oublié et sa tante sortait le rôti du four lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelques minutes après un "à table" résonné dans la maison, Dursley et Dudley s'assirent sur leurs chaises et Harry fut consigné dans son placard sa tante lui ayant donnée un bol de bouillon 10 minutes auparavant.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry contemplait le plafond au dessus de lui, il avait trop mal pour jouer avec ses petits chevaux et chevaliers, mais un "QUOI?" vint briser son silence. Tante Pétunia d'une voix haineuse disait:

-"Ne t'en fait pas chéri nous ne débourserons rien pour ce vaurien de toute façon, j'ai vu ça avec le docteur et...

-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de l'emmener à cette foutue clinique, il ne peux pas subir une petite pichenette sans devoir aller à l'hôpital!

-Apparemment sa mâchoire serait fracturé et se replace mal et puis un hématome je sais pas quoi!

-Mais t'es sûre qu'il n'ont rien remarqué il faudrait pas que les tordus de la bande de ta soeur nous tombe dessus.

-Non ne t'en fait pas je suis allée à l'autre bout de la ville pour ça et puis ce cabinet avec une femme comme médecin, pfff comme si une femme pouvait être vraiment médecin!

-Tu as tout à fait raison, cette femme devrait prendre exemple sur toi Tuny, c'est honteux vraiment ce genre de comportement."

Dans une tout autre partie de la banlieue londonienne, dans une maison ancienne un couple assis près de la cheminée discutait de leur fille et de son étrange rencontre sur leur lieu de travail:

-"Tu sais Tom au début j'ai pensé qu'il était simplement timide ou impressionné et puis sa tante m'avait dit qu'elle ne supportait pas les cabinets de dentiste qu'elle y développait des crises d'angoisse alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais après avoir vu les résultats et entendu Hermione nous dire qu'il lui avait dit avoir l'habitude et ne pas souffrir et puis ces marques sur ses jambes... Je crains le pire, je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir avec elle. Ce n'est pas normal, je pense que demain je vais profité de son séjour à la clinique pour effectuer un examen complet comme cela on verra ce qu'il en retourne et l'on pourra prévenir les autorités."

Son mari assis à côté d'elle sourit tristement et soupira:

-"Tu vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour prendre ta décision... comme toujours! Ne t'en fait pas tu as fait ce qu'il fallait je viendrai demain et observer comment cela tourne et te dirait ce que j'en pense.

-Merci Tom, je t'aime tu sais. "

Tom lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de l'antre et de murmurer:

-"Harry..."

_Je sais que la théorie de l'hématome est très exagéré puisqu'il ne peut techniquement pas se trouvait dans cette partie du cerveau. Mais c'est un signe de polytraumatisme, ou bien de maltraitance chez les enfants en bas-âge dû à des secousses violentes répétées. Donc voilà désolée de cet usage abusif pour les besoins narratifs. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**La clinique**

Harry rêvait, il courait à travers un champ à la poursuite d'oiseaux en riant, comme il se sentait bien ici! C'était si simple, le vent sur son visage...ouahou ça devait être comme ça d'être un oiseau! C'est alors que trois coups retentirent distinctement à travers le ciel se propageant partout autour de Harry, Harry se stoppa et se sentit étourdi, il tomba à genoux. Alors que trois coups retentissaient à nouveau Harry bascula vers l'avant et tomba dans un puits sans fin. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit avec difficultés les yeux tout était sombre et flou, il se demandait où il était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il ne reconnu que trop vite lui ordonne:

«-Debout sale gamin, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire moi! Ca fait déjà trois fois que je te dis de sortir de là, mon café va pas se faire tout seul.»

Harry s'empressa d'enfiler ses chaussettes, bien qu'on puisse se demander leur utilité vu leur état, puis ses chaussures avant de sortit de son placard pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Là commença son parcours quotidien, à l'aide de son petit tabouret il remplit son broc d'eau pour la cafetière et la théière, mis les toasts dans le grille pain, sortit le beurre et la confiture. Une fois les toasts prêts il mis une poêle sur les plaques électriques avec du bacon et des oeufs en faisant bien attention à ne pas y mettre de coquille comme la fois dernière. Tandis qu'Harry installait tout sur la table, Dursley fît son entrée et s'assit à sa place habituel et commença à manger. Il se goinfrait tellement que des morceaux de ses oeufs plats se prenaient dans sa moustache et de la sauce teignait le coin de sa bouche sans qu'il ne prennent la peine de l'essuyer. Après 15 minutes il se leva et jeta un regard menaçant au garçon avant de monter à la salle de bain. Harry soupira avant de s'empresser de débarrasser la table, il en profita pour chiper les restes du petit-déjeuner. Harry se tenait prêt dans l'entrée attendant son oncle, celui-ci finit par arriver et sans un mot ou un regard sorti. Harry monta à l'arrière de la voiture et se fit aussi discret que possible. Arrivé devant un bâtiment neuf aux vitres reflétant la lumière naissant du matin, Dursley se gara, sortit de la voiture suivi par son neveu, l'homme pressait le pas aussi vite que lui permettait sa corpulence. Il finit par arriver dans hall et devant la secrétaire il s'exclama:

«- Harry Potter est arrivé comme prévu, voilà ses papiers. Je vous le laisse je dois aller travailler.»

La secrétaire tourna son regard étonné vers l'enfant avant de le reporter sur Dursley mais celui-ci en avait profité pour se diriger vers la sortie. La pauvre jeune femme trop abasourdie par cette scène resta quelques instants interdite avant de se reprendre face au garçon. Elle lui sourit et commença doucement à lui parler:

«- Et bien bonjour euh...

-Harry, je suis Harry.

-Harry donc, dis moi pourquoi es-tu là?

-Et bien... le docteur Jane a dit que je devais venir aujourd'hui pour réparer mes dents.

-Oh je vois et bien une minute s'il te plaît et je vais t'y emmener.

-Et bien je ne veux pas vous déranger, je peux y aller tout seul vous savez, je sais le faire.

-Et bien je préférais t'y accompagner.»

La secrétaire tapa quelques mots sur son clavier avant de lui adresser un sourire satisfait et de se lever en lui tendant une main. Harry hésita mais finit par le lui donner la sienne.

Jane se tenait devant la porte n° 57, elle espérait tellement se méprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser de place au doute il fallait en avoir le coeur net. En attendant un enfant sans soute effrayé et seul patienté, comment avaient-ils pu le laisser seul dans un tel instant? Bref elle souffla, tourna son regard vers la petite fille à ses côtés et lui sourit avant d'entrer.

«- Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu?

-Je crois que ça va un peu mieux depuis que la dame en blanc m'a donné quelque chose.

Je vois... Je t'ai apporté un peu de soutien... la vérité est qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour te revoir.»

Jane s'écarta pour laisser passer Hermione qui s'avança timidement les joues rougies vers Harry avec un léger sourire et une peluche dans la main.

«- Maman m'a expliqué que tu allais resté ici deux jours et puis moi ben je m'ennuie pendant les vacances alors je voulais venir te voir.

-... merci, c'est vraiment gentil mais je comprend si tu veux pas rester avec moi tu sais t'es pas obligé.» avait dit Harry dans un seul souffle

«- Les enfants je peux vous laisser deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher une nouvelle perfusion pour Harry. D'accord? Soyez sage.» Le docteur quitta la chambre et Hermione en profita pour monter sur le lit d'Harry

«- Tu sais je t'ai ramené un nounours à moi pour que quand je suis pas là ben tu soit pas triste tout seul. Tiens... c'est un chien-loup il s'appelle Remus comme dans la légende que ma maman elle m'a lu le soir.

Je peux pas la garder, désolé

Ben pourquoi?

C'est à toi tu vas en avoir besoin.

Non non non c'est pour toi que Rem est venu, c'est lui qui me l'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il vienne.»

Harry la regarda attentivement pas sûr de devoir la croire, sa tante ne lui avait jamais

donné de peluche ou alors Dudley les avait déchiquetées. Et puis il était grand maintenant il savait que les peluches ne parlent pas. Mais pour une fois il pouvait peut-être essayer après tout ça avait l'air drôle quand Dud le faisait à la maison. Et puis personne ne le criera ici non?

«- Je peux le toucher s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr, tiens prend-le c'est pour toi, j'ai son frère à la maison Romulus, je pourrais le ramener après et on jouera et même je te raconterai l'histoire si tu veux.»

Jane observait par la porte entrouverte les enfants discuter et commencer à jouer, quel soulagement de le voir sourire et être encore capable de jouer malgré le sérieux qui l'habite depuis le début de cette étrange rencontre. Elle finit par aller chercher cette perf et jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux radios et à l'anesthésie avec le chir1 avant l'opération.

Quelques heures plus tard.

«- Alors voilà Harry ce qui va se passer, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter je serais toujours là avec toi, tu peux me faire confiance. On va d'abord t'endormir pour cela tu vas respirer dans un masque et parler tant que tu le pourras et de tout ce que tu veux, ok? Bien ensuite nous allons remettre en place l'os de ta mâchoire là où ça te fait mal parce qu'il est pas au bon endroit. Et on va regarder derrière ton nez qui a peut-être un bobo qu'on va guérir. Comme ça tu seras tout neuf et tu n'auras plus mal, je te le promet.

-D'accord mais je peux garder Remus? Hermy m'a dit qu'il m'aiderai.

-Bien sûr, tu vois on va le mettre à côté de toi comme cela et hop il ne tombera pas et restera toujours avec toi.

-Merci.»

Jane avait bien vu qu'Harry était désorienté et effrayé mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que de rester à côté de lui, même si cela la rongeait. Les infirmières lui avaient assuré qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait rien réclamé, presque rien mangé, ne s'était pas plaint. Ce qui semblait pas logique pour un enfant de 5 ans seul dans une clinique avec personne de son entourage, les craintes de Jane grandissaient au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient.

Dans le bloc opératoire.

Harry essayé de rester calme et de respirer régulièrement mais tout était si effrayant! La lumière si forte et blanche dans ses yeux, l'air frais de la pièce, la table froide où il devait rester allongé et puis toutes ces personnes habillés en bleu qui passaient avec des bruits bizarres. Heureusement le visage de Jane apparut devant ses yeux et le rassura, elle lui prit même la main en lui souriant. Pour une fois il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle n'irait pas le répéter à sa famille ou en profiterai pour se moquer ou pire le frapper comme les copains de Dudley.

«- Allez c'est parti Harry, tu vas respirer normalement l'air à travers ce masque d'accord?»

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

«- Et maintenant si tu me racontais un peu... je sais pas moi ce que tu veux.

-Euh...ce que je veux?

-Oui Harry

-Alors ben moi j'aime bien les histoires et même Hermione elle m'a promis de me raconter celle de Remus et Romulus tout à l'heure... ohoh je... je...

-oui Harry n'hésite pas dis le moi

-je...voudrais...remusss...

-le voilà, c'est bien endors toi, tout va bien. Bon allez c'est parti: écarteurs s'il vous plait nous allons passer par l'intérieur de la joue pour remettre tout le monde à sa place!»

Pendant qu'Harry patientait en salle de réveil le docteur Reynolds parlait avec Jane:

«- J'ai bien observé l'hématome et tu avais raison il est sous-dural à son âge ça ne peut-être qu'un hématome sous-dural dit du nourrisson qui apparaît lors de violentes secousses répétées. En temps normal il est rare d'en trouver chez un patient de cet âge mais là au vu de la faiblesse de son organisme et du retard de croissance qu'il semble subir, je ne suis pas étonné de cette fragilité. Il faudra le mettre sous observation pour être sûr qu'il y a eu aucuns dommages cérébraux. Par ailleurs tu as pu voir lors du replacement de la mâchoire que cela avait commencé à s'infecter autrement dit la plaie n'a pas était soigné ou même regardé, n'importe quelle infirmière scolaire aurait pu le constater. Et puis tu as vu cette maigreur, je vais demander des tests sanguins, je suis presque sûr qu'il est en carence.

-Ça sera pas nécessaire»

annonça Tom en marchant vers eux:

«- Je les ai déjà fait faire pendant que vous opériez j'ai reçu les résultats et c'est pas terrible. L'enfant montre une carence en protéines, en un peu près toutes les vitamines et en oligo-éléments. De plus je viens de parler avec les infirmières qui lui ont fait sa toilette avant de l'amener en salle de réveil, on pouvait pas le laisser avec du sang il aurait pu paniquer. Bref on a confirmé une maigreur il pèse 10kg, ses côtes sont apparentes, ses poignets montre une grande fragilité et surtout l'IMC2 est bien inférieur aux normes de son âge! Nous n'avons pas dénoté de sévices quel qu'ils soient bien qu'il porte des ecchymoses et des écorchures sur les genoux dû visiblement à des chutes. Oh et aussi ses mains sont étrangement tannées presque calées pour des mains d'enfant comme suite à des travaux manuels répétés. L'enfant est en phase de réveil et s'est replacé dans sa position habituel de sommeil c'est à dire en mode foetal ce qui souligne bien souvent une position de protection face à un environnement hostile.

-Je propose qu'on le garde deux jours de plus de toute façon vu son état il sera plus exposé aux infections mieux vaut le garder ici. Nous en profiterons pour établir un bilan psychologique et informé les services sociaux qui mèneront une enquête» dit Reynolds.

«-Si je met la main sur ses tuteurs ou qu'ils osent se présenter ici, je ne répond de rien!» Jane partit d'un pas vif vers la salle de réveil. Tom soupira et se dit que les jours à venir n'allait pas être simple! Oh non, parfois il oubliait à quel point sa femme pouvait être si... française. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais lui devrait rester calme pour eux deux et surtout pour l'enfant.

Dans la chambre d'Harry.

«-Dis Maman...

- Oui mon coeur?

Tu crois que je pourrais jouer avec Harry bientôt? Il me manque tu sais, pour une fois il y a quelqu'un qui veux bien jouer avec moi. Et puis je lui ai promis de lui raconter l'histoire de Remus et Romulus mais pour ça il faut qu'il se réveille! C'est quand qu'il se réveille?

Bientôt, bientôt mais tu sais il a besoin de repos. Si tu veux je pourrais vous la lire moi l'histoire...

Non c'est moi je l'ai promis à Ry.

D'accord comme tu voudras ma puce.

Mais tu pourrais quand même... nous en lire une autre enfin si tu veux bien?

Bien sûr, nous la choisirons ensemble pour Harry, quand dis-tu?

Oh oui comme ça ce sera super!»

A ce moment Harry battît des paupières pour chasser les derniers vestiges de son sommeil forcé. Tout était si calme et sous lui c'était moelleux, c'est sûr c'était encore un rêve. Il tourna la tête sur le coté et vit une petite fille assis au bout de son lit en discussion avec une dame blonde et un grand sourire. Il les connaissait enfin il était pas sûr et puis c'était quoi cet endroit pourquoi il était pas dans son placard?

_J'ai relu le premier chapitre et ai relevé des fautes j'en suis désolé. Je vais essayé d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Pour ce qui est ce la récurrence de la publication je vais essayer de maintenir ce rythme de trois semaines. _

_Je voudrais remercier tout ce qui ont lu, ajouté cette fic à leur alerte ou bien laissé un message. Je pense que la personne se reconnaitra pour ce qui suit: le choix du prénom Tom ne signifie pas que M. Granger soit Voldemort mais il est vrai que j'ai voulu utiliser ce prénom plutôt marqué dans HP, je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quel point je veux l'utiliser mais la suite le dira. _

_L'histoire devrait accélérer un peu par la suite._

1 abréviation pour le chirurgien.

2 Indice de Masse Corporel


End file.
